<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first white love by ashimonaki (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505404">first white love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ashimonaki'>ashimonaki (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Other, someone is dead ?, yeah this is kinda up to your interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ashimonaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i kinda wrote this about the first white love (dia's solo) bc i love them</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first white love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i kinda wrote this about the first white love (dia's solo) bc i love them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Worrying that my feelings won't reach you</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only causes me suffering
 Unable to tell anyone, the night my heart trembles for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is that when love begins?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Dia Kurosawa wasn’t a serious person when it came to love,</strong>
  <strong> she was shy, you could say. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But that didn’t stop her from trying.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I thought that I could always find the correct answer</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But there are exceptions as well </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My innocence is not enough in this hazy situation </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm at a loss as to how to look for clues</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> To her, love had to be perfect. It had to be the right person. Otherwise, it would be worthless.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Getting hopeful just because of a word</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And despairing because of another </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This passion is much too frightening for me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> She didn’t want this romance to end. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She had enjoyed it, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But it was time to let go, they wouldn’t be around forever.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Worrying that my feelings won't reach you</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only causes me suffering </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to tell anyone, the night my heart trembles for you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that when love begins? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As Dia Kurosawa made her way past the gates, she asked herself,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Who was this love for?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want you to be kind to me, no, that’s not it </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want this prickling feeling to continue </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It frightens me what is awakening within </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s the point of love if it was going to end like this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She wondered as she made her way to the gravestone she was looking for. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My feelings have evolved, and I want them to reach you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A wish is born</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want to continue being unable to tell you; the night my heart raced towards you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is when it became love </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She wished it could be different. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She wished she could have helped.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> But she says goodbye anyway.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah WHITE LOVE Ah FIRST LOVE </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love begins</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>